This Waltz We're Dancing
by silvertrumpet26
Summary: Post-Inception. Arthur reflects upon the time from which he first met Ariadne to where they might be headed. Arthur/Ariadne, from his point of view. One-shot, complete.


"This Waltz We're Dancing"

Author: silvertrumpet26

Setting/Characters/Summary: Post-Inception. Arthur reflects upon the time from which he first met Ariadne to where they might be headed.

Disclaimer Which Has No Real Legal Value: I don't own Inception. The song quoted is "Say When" by The Fray. My apologies if the lyrics have errors. I have rearranged the lyrics a bit for the purpose of this work.

* * *

_I see you there, don't know where you come from_

_Unaware of the stare from someone_

_Don't appear to care that I saw you and I want you_

The day Cobb brought you into it all. The day I met you. I remember that day all too well. Your nervous smile, your red sweater, your curiosity. A curiosity that wouldn't let you stay away. I remember you analyzing me. Everything from my hair, to my tie, to my polished shoes.

_What's your name, 'cause I have to know it_

_You let me in and begin to show it_

_We're terrified 'cause we're headed straight for it_

_Might get it_

Ariadne. It rolled off my tongue the first time I said it. Elegantly different. I remember the first time you came out of the dream, heart pounding. I slid across the floor to you to hold your hand, to tell you it would be okay. You clung to me. I felt a strange need to pull you into my arms. I didn't like it. I was not a man of vulnerability.

_Hear the song playing on the background_

_All alone, but you turn it up now_

_And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_

You were just another business investment. An investment to be protected. I was the one thing keeping Cobb in check when it came to his dead wife. I did not have personal investments. I was paid to do a job. A job where you quickly became a rising star. Your reasoning, your skills, your logic…I had to protect it.

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_

_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_

_Say the word, and I will be your man, your man_

_Say when_

The situations you kept putting me in would not compromise my job. I could block out the longer-than-average eye contact. I could ignore the touches. I was merely a creator and a protector. I would protect you because it was my job. I could teach without emotions.

_Come in close, and even closer_

_We bring it in but we go no further_

_We're separate, two ghosts in one mirror_

_No nearer_

I started seeing pieces of myself in you. The pieces that led me to this job. You trusted me. You let me send you into dreams, let me explore your mind. I told you things you had to know, and a few things you didn't need to know. I felt like it was my duty to protect you where the rest of the team couldn't.

_Later on, if it turns to chaos_

_Hurricane coming all around us_

_See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low_

_Say when_

I was concerned. I didn't want Cobb dragging you into his past. I needed you to stay in the present. With me. I needed you to stay here with me. I was your mentor. After everything I taught you, I wouldn't let it be tossed away by a careless mistake. I was starting to care for you like you were something I had created.

_Come across you're lost and broken,_

_You're coming to, but you're slow in waking_

_You start to shake, you still haven't spoken_

_What happened?_

I knew you were nervous once we passed into the second layer, yet you were comforted by my dream. You were comforted by me. I felt a closeness to you. I asked you to kiss me because I wanted to know the feelings that might come with it. The kiss made me want to pull you into my arms, into safety. I'd been there with you from that first day. I'd brought you to this point.

_They're coming back, but you just don't know when_

_You wanna cry, but there's nothing coming_

_They're gonna push until you give in_

_Say when_

I was nervous about letting you go a level down without me. With Cobb. With his memories. I needed you to stay safe and remember who you were. I needed you to come back. I thought about everything I never got to teach you, and all the things I had. You had to stay focused. The team needed you. I needed you to come back.

_Maybe God can be on both sides of the gun_

_Never understood why_

_Some of us never get it so good, so good_

The fight that followed in the hallway. Images of your face kept flashing across my mind. Kept seeing your face, feeling your lips on mine, the way you looked at me. I was vulnerable. For the first time in my life I was truly vulnerable and I would not let it stand in the way of my job. I had to fight for what I wanted.

_Some of this was here before us_

_All of it will come after us_

_It never stops until we give in, give in_

_Say when_

Why did I find myself wanting you so badly? Was it the connection between us? Were we connected through a teacher-student relationship, or was it different? I wanted you near me, with me. I wanted to tell you everything I knew. I wanted you to know who I was behind the vest and tie.

_And my own two hands will comfort you_

_Tonight, Tonight_

_Say when_

Was I a victim of inception? Did you plant this feeling, this connection, this idea in my mind? This feeling I couldn't shake. The need to be near you, be with you, touch you, pull you close. The need to call you mine, to hear my name spoken from your lips. The need to kiss you.

_And my own two hands will carry you_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

I needed to let myself begin to love you.


End file.
